


Happy Birthday

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball GT
Genre: Big breasted Vegito, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Both in Ssj4 forms, Celebrating Vegito's birthday, Cute, Dating, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, G4 is Ssj4 Gogeta, Girlfriends - Freeform, I made this for a friend as it was their birthday, Lesbians, Smut, V4 is Ssj4 Vegito, from fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: It's V4's birthday and G4 wants to celebrate it with some drinks and a little show with her girlfriend
Relationships: Gogeta/Vegito
Kudos: 3





	Happy Birthday

"Again 'Geta you didn't have to do this. It's just a birthday, not a wedding." Vegito tried to get it through her girlfriend's head but it seems to enter one ear and out the other.

"Yeah the difference is one we would be getting married while the other we're just dating now hush. I planned two days for this day and I'm not going to let you be a sourpuss about it." Gogeta said, sitting down next to Vegito, handing her a beer.

Vegito he was touched by that and kissed her, taking the beer. "You didn't have to Gogeta." She tried again.

Gogeta sets her beer down and pulled V4 onto her lap. A hand on her ass. "Well too bad. What kind of girlfriend would I be to not celebrate your birthday?"

Vegito smirked and leans down, their lips barely touching. "A bad one~"

Gogeta kissed her, groping her ass through the booty shorts. Both lightly moaning.

Vegito kissed her way to G4's neck, sucking on a spot that earned a low long moan. She pulled away to lift up her tank top. Her boobs at full display as it was too hot to wear a bra.

Gogeta looked at her as if she was a piece of meat. "You're beautiful~"

Vegito coward slightly. She was always hating herself because of her body (more like her large set of breasts). "I love you."

Gogeta laid Vegito down, kissing her. "I love you too." Kissing on her neck, rubbing a knee at her cunt. Vegito moaned lightly before arching her back as Gogeta sucks on a nipple.

"God~!" Vegito cries out, clinging to her as her body shudders.

Gogeta purred, pulling away to remove her shirt and bra before slipping off Vegito's shorts and parties. She was wet and Gogeta had a sinister smirk. "God baby I love you~"

Vegito moaned and arched her back. She loved it when Gogeta was this way. "Please I'm dying~"

Gogeta gets off the couch and onto the floor. Helping Vegito to sit on the edge of it. She opened her legs up and licks her cunt. Enjoying her sweet taste, she thrusts her tongue into her.

"GOGETA~!" Vegito screams out, she gripped her hair and thrust onto her tongue, moaning out.

Gogeta moaned lightly, rubbing her swollen clit and watched as Vegito's eyes rolled into her head and she slacks. Cumming harshly as her legs violently shake. She swallowed and kisses her inner thighs. Apologizing slightly.

"My-" she stopped to catch her breath, "turn." She gets up and watches as Gogeta removes her shorts and panties and legs down. Her legs opening. Vegito goes onto her stomach and pulls Gogeta to her face where she licked up Gogeta's vagina to her clit. Hearing and enjoying Gogeta gasping and groaning. She licked the clit before taking it into her mouth and sucks on it.

"FUCK~" Gogeta grinds her hips and moans out as Vegito has her in mercy. "Please baby don't stop~"

She didn't want to. She was horny and she knew they both wanted more. She rubs a finger Gogeta's cunt and gently adds the finger in her. Rubbing her walls, looking for the little bud of nerves.

"THERE GOD PLEASE!" Gogeta was grinding harder. Hot tears streaming from her tightly closed eyes as Vegito found her g spot.

Vegito added another finger in Gogeta and rubs her g spot while she licked and sucked and lightly grazed her teeth and tongue over her clit. She brings her tail to her cunt and slowly adds it in herself. Gasping and moaning out. She sinks her teeth into Gogeta's thigh who sadly couldn't give Vegito a warming as she came on her. Vegito didn't care and crawls onto her where they both kissed and acted out on their need. Vegito's tail in her as well as rubbing against Gogeta's cunt. They both moaned (more so Vegito).

Gogeta grinds against Vegito as well as grabbed her tail and moved it in and out of her. She licked her lips as how wet she was and how much she was enjoying this. It's a rare moment to see Vegito without the walls and her bitchy, tough attitude. She was going to enjoy the moment they have before she loses this side of her lover. She sucked on her neck and moved her tail faster.

Both were hot, both were close, and both knew the moment was going to end soon. Yet they enjoyed what is now. Both screaming put the other's name and covering them both up in their desires.

Gogeta, dazed and feeling like she will float away, lays down and gently pulled out Vegito's tail. Holding her close as they both catch their breaths and calm down from their pleasure.

Vegito kissed Gogeta's neck. "I love you..."

Gogeta holds Vegito more. "I love you too, so much."

Vegito she sighed heavily, passing out with a satisfied smile.

Gogeta kissed her head. "Happy birthday, Vegito." She shakily gets up to get them both cleaned up and redressed before heading to their room. Enjoying the sleep and the comfort of each other.


End file.
